


The Playlist

by laroux74



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for some reason I think Ravi talks to much during sex</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Waiting

Baby you're the only one that's ever known how  
To make me wanna live like I wanna live now….  
….The waiting is the hardest part  
The Waiting - Tom Petty  


 

Major has been looking for a new job for months, the news of the incident at the shelter got around the city, it was making it harder. It was a constant reminder of how fucked up everything had become. How badly he had messed up his perfect life. Correction, how zombies had messed up his perfect life. 

He’s been trying to rebuild it but that is not easy. He can’t hide the police record, the open investigation, the shelter has not been favorable when speaking about him, news travels fast in this city. Almost 30, living with his ex-fiancee's boss debating if he’s going to have to move back home with his parents. This is not how he expected things to be closing out the year. 

 

Living with Ravi was working out well, it was really the only good thing to come out of this whole ordeal. He had found a new best friend. One who knew what was happening and was understanding about it all. Which mainly meant he let him stay in his own apartment that he could no longer afford. Ravi was the only reason he was getting through this. 

He also was able to monitor the sudden zombie/not zombie thing. Which Major was pretty sure was the only reason he kept him around since it was his own creation. Once a week he went into the morgue with Ravi and did some test. Once a week when Ravi was sure Liv would not be around. Major had not talked to her since that night. It had only been 3 mos, he wasn’t over it. The lies, turning him into a zombie and then giving him a drug they had no idea what the side effects are.

With Summer coming to an end there seemed to be an upswing in education jobs popping up. He needed to beef up his resume to look like this was always the end game. He was feeling useless and depressed. 

 

This morning started like any other. Up around 10, make coffee, turn on the tv, start job search with cup #2. He opened up his ancient laptop. A friend from school had sent him a link for jobs through the state Department of Education after a Facebook chat last night. He quickly replied with a thanks and started scrolling through the jobs. That is when his computer screen started flickering. 

“Fuck” he said to no one.  
He walks into his room and texted Ravi

_Hey, I need to use your computer for the ol’ job hunt. Since mine is …. well, mine_

he waited to hear back, throwing the phone onto the couch. He goes in for coffee #3. Unemployment had made his coffee intake increase by about 200%

The phone goes off. 

_go for it, I’ll be home the usual time. Good luck_

he figured Ravi would be fine with it, but he was trying to be a good roommate. The desktop was in a odd corner of the living room so it was out of the way but there for general use. But it was still Ravi’s, the bedrooms were too small for his crazy set up so this worked better. 

_thanks man, think about dinner. I’ll run to the store after I send some resumes out_

Major was making dinner most nights. Unemployment had also made him a pretty good cook. He filled his coffee cup and scoped out what was in the fridge. Walked back into the living room, turned off the TV and turned on the computer, as he waited for his resume and cover letter to download onto the computer he opens up the music library. It will be less distracting than the TV today. Today is not a day for another SVU marathon, he needed a JOB not the sexy distraction of Benson and Stabler. 

He started scrolling through Ravi’s library to find something soothing and unobtrusive, there has to be some jazz or something on here… he’s English. 

Then something catches his eye. Halfway down. 

 

A playlist labeled “Major”


	2. The Test

Chapter 2: The Test 

If this is a test,  
I’m losing my shit  
Would it kill you to care  
As much as I did?  
If this is a test,  
I’m wasting my breath  
You’re a stranger I know well,  
And not at all.

The Test - The Academy Is...

 

Major froze. Should he click on this and see what’s on this? Should he listen to it? What if it’s all songs about killing your loser roommate? Are there enough of those to make a playlist? 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He stands up and runs his hands through his hair, he cannot stop himself from looking at the computer screen, he scans down the list… he doesn’t recognize a lot of the songs. The ones he does seem innocent enough. They all look like…. love songs. 

Major starts the first song and let’s them run as he gets his resume and cover letter together for a job a college buddy sent him at the high school he teaches English at. It’s a gym teacher job that requires he also teach some health classes. The idea terrifies him but it actually seems like something he would be good at. He’s going to start there, there a few other on the site but this one would be a nice start, plus his friend would vouch for him. He could use all the good references he could get at this point. Maybe that will stop the need for a Google search. 

He sends the resume and cover letter off into the black hole and shoots his friend an email to ask him to put in a good word. 

He leans back and let’s out a deep breath. The playlist still going in the background. 

Now that he is listening some of the lyrics start to stand out. These are all love songs, mostly unrequited love songs. Major starts to think about the last few months. Sure he is basically a housewife, but is Ravi in love with him? The thought had crossed Major’s mind before, the quick jumps away from touching, the lack of resistance when in the requests to avoid Liv, the no questions asked about rent or bills.

  


Fuck. 

  


He picks up his phone. 

  


_I found a playlist with my name on it. It’s interesting_  
he sends and waits a minute. once he sees it has been read he sends another 

  


_maybe we should chat when you get home  
DON’T stress out, I’m not mad _

  


Major knows Ravi is in a panic and there is no one there he can spout off too. UNLESS he already has talked to Liv. The idea of this makes him more angry than THIS does. 

Major goes about his day like he planned, goes for a run, showers, goes the grocery store and puts dinner in the fridge. It’s still a little early to start dinner so he decides to check his emails to see if his friend got back to him. He had, mentioned that he talked to the dean of the school, mentioned that he was a friend and a good guy. But also that he told him he had a string of bad luck just in case they noticed he was way overqualified for the job he applied for. Then went into the spiel everyone does when they talk to Major lately. So he stopped reading and closed the email. He didn’t expect to hear from anyone next week, no matter what they said. 

It was only 4. Ravi wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours. With nothing left to do he decides to lie down and watch some bad afternoon tv, if nothing else a couple of hours of “who is my baby daddy?” will make him feel better about his life. 

He turns on the tv but isn’t paying attention to what Maury is talking about, people are yelling, Major’s mind drifts to Ravi. What if he is reading into this playlist thing? What if it has nothing to do with him and it’s something else entirely. His name IS a pretty common adjective (thanks Mom and Dad).  


Then he thinks, would it be so bad if Ravi was in love with him? He would only be kidding himself if he denied he had not thought about it before.  


His strong steady hands running across his bare skin, his lips and tongue tracing the line of his neck sucking gently under his ear. Major reaches into his sweatpants and starts to slowly jerk himself off. Thinking about it being Ravi’s hands doing this, the feeling of his beard on the inside of his thighs. Within minutes he comes.

Yeah, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Now he has to take a second shower.


	3. I Know

Until you get out of this mess  
And I will pretend  
That I don't know of your sins  
Until you are ready to confess...  
...And you can use my skin  
To bury your secrets in  
I Know - Fiona Apple 

 

When Major was done in the shower it was 5:30, Ravi would be home soon. He throws a towel around his waist and goes into the kitchen to start dinner before he gets dressed. 

He is humming to himself as he mixes some spices together, he doesn’t hear Ravi come in the front door. When Ravi walks into the kitchen he sees Major, still just in a towel, and stops dead in his tracks. Any human, alive or undead, would. It’s a stunning sight. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” he says under his breath “I don’t stand a chance” 

Major looks up and sees Ravi for the first time, smiles and then turns red realizing he is basically naked. 

“Fuck, sorry. I was just going to start dinner then…” 

“do NOT apologize” Ravi interrupted “this is something most people can only dream of coming home to… a hot, half naked man making dinner” Ravi let’s out a deep breath “so… you found the playlist. What are the chances you didn’t look at it and listen to it after?”

“Slim” Major says with a smile “but that is an after dinner conversation. Let me get this on the stove and get some clothes on. It should be ready in about a half hour, so relax.” Major notices the bag under Ravi’s arm “What’s in the bag? Looks like something good” 

“OH! I picked up a bottle of that gin you like, the pink one?” Ravi takes the bottle out of the bag and places it on the kitchen table. 

“Nice, this is so delicious. Check the cabinet, I think there is still some tonic water in there” Major puts dinner in the oven and starts to walk out of the room to go get something on other than a towel. He notices that Ravi is picking at his nails nervously, he stops right next to him and rests his hand along his jaw, this causes Ravi to look up. “Hey, don’t be nervous. I am not upset or mad or whatever you are thinking. So let’s have dinner, play some Fallout and go about our night” Major leans in and kisses Ravi’s cheek and makes eye contact for the first time since he walked in the door. “and who knows where the night might go” 

 

The look in Major’s eyes in more than Ravi can handle and his whole body tenses under Major’s touch “you need a drink my friend, loosen up you are way too tense” Major smiles and walks out of the room.   
They both have a few more drinks and eat dinner. Ravi gets up and starts to clear the table. Major grabs his wrist. 

“I wish you would tell me what’s going on in your head” 

“Right now? I am thinking about the mess in the kitchen and how I need another drink.”

Major lets go and sighs. Major knew he was going to have to force this conversation, but didn’t expect it to be this difficult. He was starting to feel like he had made up this all in his head. 

He walks into the kitchen and Ravi is standing at the sink loading the dishwasher. Major walks up behind him and places his hands on Ravi’s hips, this causes him to spin around so the two of them are now facing each other. Inches apart. Major kisses Ravi deep and hard, throwing Ravi off balance and the plate in his hand to crashing to the floor. This causes the two of them to break. Major notices the look of horror on Ravi’s face, he did get the signals mixed, this is something else he is horrified.

“Um, I ahhhh, I’m sorry… I thought… I don’t know what I thought. Never mind” and he walks out of the room. Leaving Ravi dumbfounded and with a mess on the floor. 

 

\-----

Major went into his room and laid face down on his bed, he felt like such an idiot. Instantly love sick over the course of an afternoon. He was so in need for attention he was finding it where ever he could, even places it wasn’t. Now he had ruined a perfectly good living situation and friendship.

Ravi cleaned the broken glass off the floor and finished the dishes. After he opened the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of bourbon he always kept around. Now he remembered why he kept it around.

 

After a glass and a half of bourbon Ravi was as ready as he was going to be to address this with Major. He tops off his glass and pours another drink for Major.

He knocks on his bedroom door, as expected there is no answer so he knocks again and walks in. He sees Major lying on the bed, back to the door and audibly sighs then walks toward the bed.

“I made you a drink” He walks over to the bed and sits at the end. 

“You don’t have to be nice, I fucked up AGAIN and really should learn to not go with my gut on things and shut my mouth”

“Major, shut your mouth now, sit up and take this drink. You need to chill out for a second.”

He sits up and takes the glass from Ravi, noticing he still can’t look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to be nice, you don’t have to pretend this isn’t weird, you don’t ….”

“Good lord stop talking Major” Ravi’s voice is a little broken and his nerves are showing “you didn’t do any of those things” 

Major puts his glass on the bedside table and slides over next to Ravi “Then what am I doing? What are we doing?” He puts his hand along the other’s jaw and pulls his face upwards, they are looking at each other for the first time all night it seems. “What do you want to be doing?”

Ravi leans forward and kisses Major, grabbing the back on his neck so he can’t pull back. But Major doesn’t want to.


	4. Car Crash

Just push me 'til I have to fly  
I've shed my skin, my scars  
Take me deep out past the lights  
Where nothing dims these stars  
Nothing dims these stars  
Car Crash - Matt Nathanson 

 

When they finally break Major pauses with his eyes closed for a moment longer. He’s holding his breath and he doesn’t realize it. Ravi is still holding his glass of bourbon. He swings back what is left, stands up and puts the glass on the table. 

Major hooks his finger through one of the belt loops in Ravi’s dark jeans and pulls him back toward the bed “oh no, you are not going to get out of this that easily” he has that smirk on his face the one Ravi is powerless against. Major has pulled him toward him so he is standing between his legs, looking down at that stupid smirk on his face. “Now I have you exactly where I want you” Major doesn’t break eye contact as he starts working the front of Ravi’s pants open.

This takes Ravi a little by surprise “Are you sure this is what you want? Or just what you think I want? What I know I want.”  
Major sighs as he slips his hand into Ravi’s pants “I know I want to do this, I know I want to do this with you. I know I don’t want to overthink this. I know you will overthink this no matter what happens” While he is talking Major starts jerking Ravi off “so what I need you to do is to shut that big brain of yours off and let me do this. Let me do what I want to do to you” 

With that Major runs his tongue along the underside of Ravi’s cock, keeping eye contact the best he can, rolling it around the head before he swallows it down to the base. Ravi let’s out a moan as he feels Major gag a little. He grabs his head and guides him further down. His mouth feels better than he ever expected. Major gags again and Ravi let’s go. He pulls back Major is looking up up him with a string of saliva and pre-come dripping off his chin. 

“Fuck you are gorgeous” He leans down and kisses him, tasting himself on his lips and in his mouth. 

Major pushes him back “Flattery will get you everywhere,Chakrabarti” he pushes Ravi back so he is once more standing “but my work here is not done” Major goes back to working Ravi’s cock with his mouth, himself getting harder every time he hears a groan from the other. 

“Oh Fuck Major, I am going to come” Ravi was not prepared for Major to stop when he says this but he does, he wraps his hand as tight as he can around the base of his shaft and starts sucking on the index and middle fingers on his other. The force of the grasp makes Ravi shudder that he doesn’t notice him sucking on his fingers, so he his a little shocked when he feels Major’s hand against his left cheek working his way in, finger soaked in spit now running along the edge of his hole, he grasps again. This time Major takes him all back in as he inserts his index finger, working it in and out in unison with his mouth. When he starts to feel Ravi getting closer he inserts his middle finger and does the same.

This is all Ravi can take, he grabs the back of Major’s head and comes hot and fast down his throat, letting out a groan that borders on a scream as he does, his hand falling away from the back on Major’s head. 

Major works back and forth, in and out a few more times as Ravi comes. Once he is finished he pulls back, looks up at Ravi and smiles. “You look a mess” he says.

Ravi looks down at Major, cum down his chin and all over the front of his pants, thinks to himself how fucking hot he looks. He laughs. “You have not taken a look at yourself have you? Speaking of a mess” 

Major wipes his face with his hand and looks at his once clean pants. “Dammit, this is the second pair of pants I have cummed all over today”


	5. Maps

They don’t love you like I love you...  
Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs 

 

Major takes off his shirt and wipes his face with it. Ravi is still standing there, half naked, a little dumbfounded 

“For the second time today? What happened earlier?” 

“I jerked off thinking about you, that is why I was in a towel when you got home” 

“Wait, what? Did you let me stress out all through dinner when you wanted the night to end up in your bed?”

“Maaaaybe” Major smiles with a look of guilt and mischief. Ravi pushes him back onto the bed, the uncharacteristic aggression takes Major by surprise. Ravi takes off his shirt and throws it in the floor at the foot of the bed. Major still has his cum soaked pants on. 

“You best get these off before they stick to you” Ravi slides the beat up jeans slowly off Major, leaning in and running his tongue along his hip bone then his inner thigh as he works them down around Major’s ankles where Major works them the remained off and onto the floor. Ravi could taste the cum from previously on his skin. He placed his hands on Major’s hips and flipped him over. Major let out a gasp.

Ravi lays himself on top of Major and whispers in his ear “What do you want me to do?” 

Major says with barely a sound “I want you to fuck me” as he rolls his hips back pushing his ass into the other’s erection. “There are condoms and lube in the side table you put the glasses on”

“Always prepared, there is a joke there” he gets up and goes to the table and opens the drawer.

“Hush and just get them” Major is breathless and demanding, his body feels like it is on fire, it’s begging to be touched 

Ravi grabs the lube and puts a bit on his index and middle finger. He kneels on the bed, between Major’s knees forcing his legs to spread. He rubs his thumb against the slick fingers to get a bit of the lube on it. He rubs his thumb along the edge of Major’s asshole, he makes him gasp, Ravi pushes the tip of his thumb in working it open slightly before he introduces the other two fingers. Slowly working them in and out.

The sounds coming out of Major are driving him crazy, he can’t go on like this much longer. He takes his fingers out. He puts on the condom and a little more lube. 

Ravi pulls him up by the waist so Major’s ass is high in the air and his face is pushed into the pillows. 

“lord you have a magnificent ass” 

“please, just fuck me already” 

Ravi enters Major slowly, like he is afraid to break him. 

“You don’t have to be gentle, go as hard as you want baby” 

Ravi pushes himself in hard and fast, no much so it knocks Major forward so his torso is half off the bed. 

Ravi stops “oh my god I am sorry, are you ok?” 

“yes, I am fine stop worrying so much, this angle is actually amazing keep going, quit thinking just go” Major’s breathing was hitched as he pushed himself backwards so the other was fully inside him again, rolling his hips to start the tempo. “god, you feel so good just keep going”

Ravi picks up the rhythm and places his hands on Major’s hips pulling himself into him. Major continues rolling his hips into the thrusts. Ravi knows he’s going to cum soon. He pulls himself out and backs up onto the bed. 

“Get back up here” Major pulls himself back onto the bed, Ravi pulls him toward him by his ankles. 

Major laughs “oh NOW you get assertive” 

With that Ravi wraps his mouth around Major’s hard cock, running his tongue in circles around the head then swallowing him whole. Major goes back to his thoughts this afternoon about feeling his beard on the inside of his thighs and it feels even better than he imagined. He comes within minutes, with a gasp that collapses into a fit of laughter. 

Ravi pulls himself up “what could possibly be so funny Lilywhite?” 

Major sits up, notices Ravi still has not cum, kneeling on the bed in front of him. Major reaches up and pulls him down by the back of his neck and starts to kill him deeply. He reaches down and pulls the condom off and jerks him off until he does. Once he has Major pulls away, they are both breathless and speechless for a moment. They collapse onto the bed lying side by side.

“So?” Ravi asks, rolling over so his body is flush with Major

“huh?”

“What was so funny?” 

“Oh, that. Nothing. Life is just funny and today ended MUCH differently that I thought it would”

“you didn’t think you would end up in bed with your roommate?” 

“no, shame since that is going to be a great way to start tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I think Ravi talks to much during sex


	6. Sweater Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your encouraging comments!! it means a lot. quick "morning after" update but more to come soon!!

The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah  
Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood

 

“Had we never discussed the fact I dated guys before? I figured Liv would have brought it up during a Major trash talk session” 

“Do you think we hang around the morgue all day long and just gossip and talk about you?” 

“A little, yeah.” Major smirks “now you can compare more than just the ‘Major is acting strange’ notes”

They had slept in Major’s bed, passed out in each other’s arms. When Major woke up he got up and made coffee. It was a usual morning. Except it was the morning after they had slept together.

“so this whole thing you had for me was a thing thinking I was straight? MAN, that sucks. I have always thought you were attractive but … y’know it’s hard to tell ‘gay’ when you are also British”

“Seriously? That is where we are going today? Gay or British?” Ravi laughed grabbed his coffee and walked into the living room. He had left his phone on the table last night. He picks it up and sees 5 missed calls and messages from Liv

“Fuck” 

“What’s wrong?” Major was just walking into the room when Ravi was looking at his phone. 

“Liv is on her way over, turns out she has been trying to get in touch with me for a couple of hours. The last one is in all caps.” He hands the phone to Major, who looks at the screen

_WHERE THE HELL R U? I AM COMING OVER U R MAKING ME WORRIED_

“Did she eat a 15 year old’s brain? What is with the text talk?” Major is obviously not amused “Crap these are from 20 minutes ago, even if she was at the morgue she will be here any minute” 

“As I previously stated FUCK” Ravi starts moving around the apartment frantically, not actually doing anything. “Does it look like we spent the whole night … well doing what we were doing?” 

“You don’t want to have to explain this yet?” Major laughs, he is far too amused by this whole situation “and no it doesn’t. Now go get ready for work my dear, I will be a good housewife and keep her occupied while you do and try not to mention your cock was in various parts of my body for most of the night so you were not paying attention to your phone”

“Major this is not funny” 

“No, it’s hilarious. But if you think I am going to have that conversation this AM and ruin my great mood you are crazier than she is” Major smiles at him, walks over to him takes his coffee cup and quickly kisses him. “Now go get ready, you smell like sex and look a mess. THAT will give it away”


	7. You Belong to Me

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down.  
You Belong To Me - Taylor Swift 

 

Within minutes of Ravi getting into the shower the doorbell rings. Liv looks PISSED. 

“Where the hell is he? Why did it take him so long to respond to me? Why the hell are you smiling like that?”

Major can’t help it, her being this worked up not even knowing what was happening here makes this all a little more hilarious.

“Liv, calm down. He is in the shower, last night he was exhausted and left his phone on the coffee table so slept in a little today. That’s not a crime yet, right?” He walks into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup “would you like some coffee, new pot. He’s going to be a bit”

Liv is looking around the house, it looks so much like a home now. It hurts a little. 

“Liv? Coffee?” It snaps her out of wherever her mind went “Are you seriously looking for clues?”

“No.. I mean yes.. I mean.. sure I would love some coffee” She takes the cup from him “and I was NOT looking for clues” 

“Sure you weren’t” 

Major goes to the couch and opens his laptop to check his email. He doesn’t expect to hear back from his friend about the teacher job but needs to stay hopeful. He and Liv don’t speak, he is not in the mood for small talk and the big talk they have to do is something neither of them want to do. He hears the shower turn off. 

“I told you Liv, he was exhausted last night and left his phone in here” Major smiles think about last night “see it’s still on the coffee table. Now sit , it’s going to be a few, Ravi takes forever to get ready” 

“You’re an expert now?”

“What is your DEAL Liv? I live with the guy in a one bathroom apartment. Did you eat a helicopter mom brain this morning or something?” Major smirks because he knows this will get under her skin.

“Oh we are making jokes now? You don’t speak to me for months and this is where you start?”

“I’m making small talk since you obviously are pissed at the world today and it’s better than watching you look for things to be more pissed about” Major sits on the couch with his laptop and coffee “but I am more than happy to sit here in silence. Actually, I prefer it” 

He stares at the computer and pretends to be doing something. 

After about 10 minutes Ravi comes into the room. “Boy, I need to grab a sweater because it’s a bloody ice box in here” both of them glare at him “and everyone’s sense of humor is frozen. Sorry I didn’t respond to your texts Liv, left the phone …”

“Yeah, I know you left it on the coffee table” she interrupts 

“Oh joy, it’s going to be one of those kinds of days.” He all but rolls his eyes. “So Babineaux needs us?” Ravi grabs his phone off the coffee table and catches Major’s eye and winks

“Yes, he called over an hour ago. He’s not going to be happy” Liv is fuming that they are both so relaxed about this all “why are you completely unconcerned by this and moving so slow?” 

“Liv, deep breath and maybe coffee is a bad idea” he takes her mug off the table and brings it into the kitchen. “I sent him a text letting him know we would just meet him at the morgue.” his phone buzzes “and look at that he says that is perfect” 

“Lucky break Chakrabarti” Major laughs 

Liv is already out the door. Ravi smiles at Major “Try to ruin less pants today gorgeous” and follows Liv to his car.

 

\-----

“What is the deal with Major?” Liv asks when they get to the car “he’s being very smug this morning?”

“I don’t know what you mean Liv, how do you expect him to be?” Ravi is actually curious of this answer. These last months of being stuck between the two of them have been exhausting. With last night’s development it will only get more so. 

“Civil” Liv was fuming 

“What is the deal with YOU Liv? Bad brain for breakfast? You are nasty today. The texts, the snooping around, the third degree, the impatience...” 

“Ok, I get it!! I’m being a bitch” she snaps “and no it was not a ‘helicopter mom’ brain as Major asked. Actually the opposite I am starving, I ran out of back up at home. Which is also why I was so eager to get to this crime scene”

“Sorry Liv, you need to just let us know these things and you also know that you can go to crime scenes without me, right?” 

“yeah , yeah, it just is weird” she shrugs it off “plus I like having you there when I am feeling off like this. It’s calming” 

They pull up to the crime scene and Babineaux is waiting for them. He walks right up to the car.

“I’m going to need your help with this one Liv”

“Thanks goodness” Ravi smirks

\---- 

On the way back to the morgue Ravi texts Major 

_Liv is going to be out with Babineaux this afternoon, come by around 3 and we can do the weekly and you can bring me home. She shouldn’t be coming back here today_

_Can we fool around on the examining tables?_

Ravi smiles but decides not to respond for a few minutes. 

_If you are a good patient, we will see_


	8. Hotel Chelsea Nights

Maybe you just didn't read me right  
The lights went out and you just didn't understand  
I played your song; I got the melody all wrong  
Wound your shit up like some rubber bands  
Hotel Chelsea Nights - Ryan Adams 

 

It was close to 4 when Major got the the morgue. He walked in quietly so he could watch Ravi work for a bit without him knowing. This was something he did even before. He looked so different while he was working. So serious.   
So sexy. 

He stands there watching for a solid 15 minutes before Ravi notices him there.

“What are you doing creeper?”

“Watching you be super smart” Major walks over to Ravi and pulls him toward him by his waist “and super hot” he whispers in his ear and bites his earlobe 

Ravi pushes him away, this all makes him super uncomfortable “We have to do our weekly tests, we don’t have much time before the night crew comes in and I have to clean up a bit first” He walks to the table in the middle of the room and nervously wipes it down.

“What did I do? Did I say something wrong? Is it because I am late?” 

“No, no. Not at all” Ravi feels guilty “it’s just that if you didn’t notice this is a morgue. Not the sexiest place in the world. Also people just wander in here, if you didn’t notice, without me noticing for a bit. One of those people is Liv”

“I thought you said she wasn’t come back tonight”

“She SHOULDN’T be coming back, but who the hell knows” Ravi takes a deep breath “let’s just be careful here, at least for right now. Today is NOT the day I want to have that conversation with her, she was in a mood all day”

“Her own mood or today’s catch?” 

“You should really be more understanding about her situation” This was the typical conversation they had about Liv. Ravi really wanted them to make up, at least be friends.

“Hmph. Easy for you, you’re the one taking my blood to see how an experimental cure for zombieism is working. And in case you forgot” Major is tired of this exchange “zombieism that Liv forced on me”

“Yeah yeah yeah” Ravi waves it off as he walks into his office to get the things he needs for todays round of tests. “So today I am going to take the usual blood but I want to do some reflex tests too”

“Can we do those at home? Naked? It’s all I’ve been able to think about all day and watching you from the doorway made me super horny” 

“Major seriously only you would find a morgue erotic” 

“No, I find you erotic. Can we just get these silly tests over with so we can get home and get naked” 

 

“Who is naked?” Both men jumped backward at the sound of another voice in the lab. It was Clive. “Because I am all set with surprises today.” 

“Hello Detective” 

“Major” 

This is about all the interaction they have these days, Major still gets really nervous around the detective, he knows he is still suspicious of the explosion and his involvement. He has Liv and Ravi to thank for the fact he is not in jail. Babineaux respects Liv and Ravi so he let the investigation into Major go, but he doesn’t trust the guy.

The detective turns to Ravi “Liv is on her way down, we picked up a mess of a case about 4 more bodies coming down we need some information on tonight.” He looks back and forth between the two men. “That is going to be ok, right?”

“No problem detective, just send down the paper work on what you need down and we will get it done’ 

Liv comes in the door “did you say paperwork, I have all the paperwork you could need” 

“You two get way to excited about this, bring it back up to me once you are done” he turns to walk out the door “Major” and nods 

When he is out the door Major finally exhales “He is never not going to make me nervous” 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you went full on Daryl Dixon in Meat-Cute” Ravi smirks

“I always thought of myself as more of a Rick” and smiles back at Ravi “ok, let’s get these samples and I will get out of here”

Once Ravi is done taking Major’s blood for testing Major jumps down from the table and pulls down his sleeve. 

“I will see you at home later?”

“You bet” 

Ravi squeezes Major’s hand lightly as he walks out the door, hoping Liv didn’t notice

She noticed. The second Major was out the door “What was that? Something is going on”

“What are you talking about Liv? You are acting crazier than usual today.” 

“You and Major, what is going on? And I am NOT acting crazy. You are acting uncharacteristically aloof”


	9. I’m In Love with a Boy

Chapter 9 - I’m In Love with a Boy

I'm in love with a girl  
Finest girl in the world  
I didn't know I could feel this way  
Think about her all the time  
Always on my mind  
I didn't know about love  
I’m in Love with a Girl - Big Star 

 

_So much for sexytimes in the morgue_

Major is texting Ravi before he’s even out of the station

_I’ll be waiting at home_

_Naked_

He’s almost in the door before his phone goes off with a reply. Then it goes off 4 more times. 

There is one from Ravi 

_About that…_

 

the rest are from Liv

_WTF MAJOR MY BOSS_

_I THOUGHT YOU GOT ALL THAT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM IN COLLEGE_

_IT’S BAD ENOUGH YOU WON’T TALK TO ME BUT YOU HAVE TO SCREW MY FRIENDS TOO_

_THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL_

He doesn’t respond to Liv but does to Ravi

_Shit, she noticed. Well, I guess we don’t need to have that “talk” with her. You and I can talk when you get home. xoxo_

_I should be back around 8-830_

It’s actually kind of a relief that he doesn’t have to tell Liv about Ravi. 

When Ravi gets home he looks tired. Major knows Liv must have given him an earful so he doesn’t say anything when he walks in and just plops down on the couch letting out a giant sigh.

Major goes into the kitchen, makes Ravi a sandwich and pours him some bourbon over ice. Tonight is going to require straight liquor. Ravi looks up when Major places the plate and glass on the coffee table and smiles. 

“You are such a good housewife” 

Major mentally lets out a sigh of relief that he is making jokes. He leans down and kisses him on the forehead. 

“I’ll go and talk to her tomorrow.” Major says as he pulls out his phone “the two of us have more than a few unresolved issues” 

“Are you sure? She was really angry, you ready to deal with that on top of everything else right now?”

“This is the best time” he says as he hits send

_I’m coming over in the morning to talk. Will bring coffees and then get you to work_

 

\----

Major should have brought a bottle of whiskey instead of lattes. He knew this when Liv was sitting on the front porch waiting for him. 

“It’s better if we stay outside. The last thing Peyton needs to wake up to is the news her friend is screwing her ex”

“Liv, we were going to have a real talk with both of you. Honestly.”

“Since we are all so big on honesty lately?”

“That is YOUR thing not mine, I have not been lying to you Liv”

“No just keeping things from me”

“Seriously? I don’t even TALK to you.”

“Right, so why is this important?”

“I’m in love with him”

It took Major surprise to hear it come out of his mouth. Liv didn’t say anything she just got up, picked up the coffee cup and walked toward the door. She turns around and looked right through Major. 

“Someone needs to tell Peyton. I am NOT. That is all for you two boys” she turns back to the door muttering under her breath “fucking in love, god fucking dammit’

As the door shuts Major calls out “Do you need me to bring you to the station? Ravi is already there” 

She opens the door back up “Fuck you Major” and walks to the car and gets in. 

 

\----

 

_I dont know what you said to Liv this AM but she is PISSED_

Major can’t help but smile. She has been making his life so difficult he got a weird satisfaction knowing he got to her. 

Then there is the fact about HOW he got to her and what he said. Sure it was in a heated argument but was there truth behind this. Had Major let this escalate too quickly? That was not like him. It was exactly the opposite. 

He texts Ravi back

_Yeeeeeah… we will chat when you get home_

_I should be EARLY, without conversation the day has been VERY productive {smiley}_

Major is suddenly really nervous about tonight. Deciding the best way to distract from this is to go about his day like usual, or usual before these last couple of days turned everything upside down. He still is unemployed and basically a housewife, even though it seems to have it’s perks, he needs to find a job. 

His friend emailed him back, the headmaster at the school wants to meet him next week, not a formal interview but basically an interview. This is great news and they make plans to get together over the weekend to chat about it. 

He scopes out the other job sites and saves a few to go over tomorrow. He can’t do it right now, it’s too hard to concentrate, so he heads to the gym, that always clears his head. 

\---- 

Ravi still isn’t home when he gets back from the gym so he jumps into the shower before starting dinner. Within 10 minutes he hears the bathroom door open, he pokes out from behind the shower curtain and sees Ravi, who is starting to undress. 

“Mind if I join you? An after work shower sounds divine right now” 

“You are home nice and early! Come on in gorgeous!” 

Ravi steps into the hot shower and runs his fingers up Major’s spine, Major rides into it and leans back into him. 

“Why the afternoon shower? Did you get off thinking about me again?” 

“I actually went to the gym to get you off my mind today” Major turns to face Ravi “it was becoming very distracting. Plus I didn’t take one this morning so I wouldn’t be late” 

“Distracting, huh?” Ravi leans in and kisses Major slow and deep, running his hand down his back and letting it stop right at his tail bone “what do you suppose we do about that?” 

He leans in and kisses Major along his collarbone, reaching down between them he wraps his hand around Major’s cock and starts jerking him off. 

“Is this helping?” 

“Not even a little” 

Ravi takes a sudden step back “oh, did you not want me to do this?” He starts laughing “dear lord Major you look like a sad puppy” Ravi leans against the wall to hold himself up he is laughing so hard. 

Major pouts a little more dramatically and turn back into the shower’s stream. “Whatever I was getting cold anyway” 

“Well if you are going to be that way..” Ravi smacks him lightly across his ass “... you might have to be punished” 

Major groans in delight 

“Is that it?” He smacks him a little harder and steps back toward him. Major is rock hard now. “Now where were we?” Ravi reaches around and starts jerking Major off again 

“Right about there” Major can hardly get to words out as he turns to face Ravi, grabbing his face and kissing him harder than he has ever kissed anyone. 

When they pull apart Ravi goes down his knees and takes all of Major in. Major reaches behind him and points the shower head downward so it’s not hitting them anymore and moans as he pushes his cock further down Ravi’s throat causing him to gag a little. Ravi pulls back off of Major’s cock causing a string of saliva to form between the two. 

Major still looks like a sad puppy and it makes Ravi smile before taking his back into his mouth. Working it up and down and rolling his tongue around the tip before going back toward the base and pausing just a moment there before doing it over again. Major is ready to burst. Distracting himself all day just made him more eager. 

“God dammit, I’m going to cum” Ravi pauses and goes up and down a couple more times before Major shouts and he has a mouth full of cum. He gets back up and kisses Major quickly on the side of his mouth before reaching over and pointing the shower back upward. 

“Thanks for not letting me drown” He smiles at Major, they are still face to face. “What’s going on? You seem a little distracted. Was it not just me you were distracting yourself from today?" 

“It’s a few things” Major turns into the shower stream and rinses himself off before stepping out to let Ravi in to clean off. “We can talk over dinner, which I need to start soon or that is never going to happen” 

While he is toweling off he listens to Ravi hum a happy tune while he finishes his shower. 

“Liv was upset today, huh?” 

“So angry, she kept muttering swears under her breath and didn’t talk to me all day” 

“Yeaaaah, so about that…” Major stops and wraps a dry towel around his waist and steps toward the door. He’s just going to say it “She wants us to talk to Peyton” 

“I figured that would come up, maybe we should have them both over?” 

“Maybe.” he stops with his hand on the doorknob and slowly opens the door to walk out “I also might have told her I was in love with you” 


	10. Like Cockatoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was such a long time coming, real life is dumb  
> it's a short on but I needed to get this out so I could move on

He left a trace of bubbles  
Bleeding in his stead  
And in her head  
A picture of a boy who left her  
Lonely in the rain  
Like Cockatoos - The Cure 

 

It was only a few minutes before Ravi was walking out of the bathroom. 

“That was the fastest shower you have ever taken, I really thought I would have dinner ready by the time you were done” Major smirks 

“You said WHAT to Liv?” Ravi is in a panic “you didn’t think that was something we should have done first? Is this how we do this? Everything is going to be catching the other off guard? Taking me off guard? My heart and head cannot take all this” 

 

Major walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, holy crap. I am sorry. It just came out, I am not sure where it came from but there it is” He pulls up on Ravi’s chin “Ravi Chakrabarti, I’m in love with you.” 

 

Ravi just looks at him and says nothing. A minute goes by and he turns and walks into his room & closes the door.

Major goes into the kitchen and makes dinner. When he’s done he knocks on the bedroom door and tells Ravi. No answer. He doesn’t come out the rest of the night. 

Eventually Major goes into his own room, sleeping alone for the first night in days.  
“You really blew it this time Lilywhite” 

 

\-----

The next morning Major wakes up early. Ravi is already gone. 

\------

Dinner with Peyton and Liv was supposed to be all four of them. It had been four days now. Ravi still had not talked to him. He tried, texts, calls, emails, when he got home from work. Nothing was working. He fucked everything up. He had no idea what to do and was totally out of ideas. 

He makes plans with Jason to talk to him about the interview for brunch Sunday. So he messages Peyton and Liv together.

_It’s Friday and I am sad and lonely. Are you girls around to hang out?_

Peyton is first

_Sure! I have no life. Wanna come over for wine and gossip?_

Then Liv, angry, short and sweet. 

_Come over after 7_

_thanks my girls, I’ll cook and bring dinner._

After thinking it over he texts Peyton separately. 

_Did Liv talk to you about me yesterday? Are you free before 7?_

She doesn’t text back. In his current headspace he suddenly becomes more worried, then remembers she responded to the last texts quickly. A

About a half hour later she calls

“MAJOR! Are you ok? What is going on?” 

“Oh hi Peyton, I’m so glad you called’ he laughs “I am fine, I have something I need to talk to you about that came up with Liv already. I wanted to talk to you before I came over for the night” 

“In person talk? Public place?” she laughs this time

“Doesn’t have to be to you have time now?” 

“Sure”

Major goes into the story of what happened with Liv at the house, then with Ravi that evening and how neither of them have spoken to him and how he feels like a bigger mess than ever.

He takes a deep breath “So, can I still come over for wine and gossip tonight?”

She is quiet for a moment “wow, Major just… wow”

“I understand if you are mad at me too. I mean …”

She interrupts “No, no. You come over and bring dinner yes. It takes more than some silly hot boy with a beard to break us up”

“Also I might get a little drunk tonight and cry, so I’ll pack a bag”

Peyton bursts into laughter. “I will pick you up at 6 Major, goodbye” 

Major feels a little better so he texts Ravi

_Taking off for the weekend. I will be back Sunday afternoon. Peyton is going to be over around 6 if you want to avoid her_

He knows he will not hear back.


End file.
